Faded in Hope
by Akabane Nanami
Summary: Sinopsis : Menceritakan tentang tokoh Danganronpa bernama Chiaki Nanami yang masuk ke Kelas E , kini ia akan menjalaninya bersama dengan teman-teman , /penggunaandan pembuatan fanfic ini sekedar minta saran untuk penggunaan tata bahasa , thx/ .


Danganronpa 3 x Assassination Classroom

Nanami Chiaki x Kunugigaoka E Students

Romance x Friendship

 **Faded In Hope**

 **xNanamixKarmax**

* * *

 _ **Gadis yang mempunyai bakat pemain game klasik itu , tenggelam ke kelas E , dengan mendapat tuduhan , dan kurangnya pengakuan bahwa ia tak bersalah , kini ia hanya bisa menjalankan perjalanannya bersama teman-teman sekelas , beserta PFP-?- untuk mainannya.**_

Suara musik dari game klasik yang berbunyi terus-menerus mulai dari 30 menit sebelum pelajaran, membuat sekelas heran,tapi tetap saja tak menghiraukannya , karena memang keadaan sebelum pembelajaran sudah ramai ,entah dari mana asalnya.,. , tapi seseorang , seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang ternyata tahu siapa itu langsung beranjak bangun dari bangku dan menghampirinya.

''Nee..Nanami? Bisakah kau kecilkan suaranya?'' Tanya lelaki bersurai merah berkali-kali dengan nama Karma Akabane

Gadis bernama Nanami hanya bisa diam,dia tidak menjawab sepatah katapun,dia hanya menjawab dengan hembusan nafasnya yang pelan.

''Dengarkan aku.'' Lanjut tanya Karma

''Eh-?Ka-karma-kun? Ada apa?'' Jawab pendek dari Nanami

''Dari tadi kupanggil,kecilkan suara gamemu itu.''

Nanami melihat gamenya yang telah GAME OVER ,

''Ehm..Lagian aku sudahan saja.''

''Hmm..? Game klasik?'' Tanya kembali Karma

''Eh-?'' Nanami Kaget ''A-apakah Karma-kun tahu?Ka-karma-kun tahu game klasik?'' Nanami berdiri.

''Hmm..? Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu? Aku pernah memainkannya.. Aku punya banyak game.''

''Game-.. Game klasik bagus-kan Karma-kun?Ka-karma-kun suka kan?Ka-kalau begitu ayo main bersama!'' Nanami memasang wajah penuh Harapan.

''Eh-.''

''Ah-gomen ..Aku .. berlebihan ya?'' Nanami kembali duduk.

''Hmm..? Bermain game ? Apapun terserah .. Aku suka banyak game kok.''

''Heh- Be-beneran? Ka-kalau begitu ayo main bersama nanti ! Karma-kun! Ki-kita tanding!''

''A-aku tidak bawa a-''

''Dirumahmu dirumahku .. pokoknya kita bermain!''

''Ja.. dirumahku saja Nanami,aku punya banyak .. Kau bisa pinjam aku.''

''Ehm..Tentu saja.'' Nanami akhirnya tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya di kelas itu.

Karma hanya bisa syok atas yang dikatakannya sendiri , kenapa dia menerima gadis yang belum ia kenal , apalagi membiarkan dia masuk ke rumahnya? . Ia sekali-kali saat pelajaran melirik ke kiri , dilihatnya Nanami .. Yang dari tadi terus memainkan jarinya.

* * *

''A-ano Okuda-sa-'' Tangannya yang hampir mengenai pundak Okuda yang duduk didepannya dengan suara cukup pelan itu terputus.

''A-are .. Penghapusku mana ya?'' Okuda menolah noleh tanpa mengetahui kata Nanami . ''Ah-Ternyata disini toh .. Untung tidak hilang.'' Okuda mengambil penghapus yang terjatuh di bawah kiri kursinya.

Nanami menunduk dan melipat tangannya , ia tak memainkan jarinya lagi . Ia terlihat cemas terbukti karena ia mengkerutkan yang sebenarnya melihatnya .. Hanya menutup mata dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran Koro-sensei itu.

* * *

Kepulangan Nanami tentu tidak pernah seperti biasanya .. Ia langsung memanggil Karma ketika Karma berdiri dari bangkunya.

''Ka-Karma-kun , janji,kan?'' Tanya Nanami dengan nada kaget.

''Eh-Souka . aku lupa. Kalau begitu ayo kerumahku,sudah sampai disana jangan sampai aku mengulangi kata _anggap saja rumah sendiri_.''

''Ehm.''

''Hoyaa..Hoyaa..Hoyaa.. Misteri apa ini? Nanami akan ke rumah Karma? Hoohh .. Souka .. Aku tahu!'' Nakamura mencentangkan jarinya dan menaruhnya di dagunya.

''Hm! Hm!'' Beberapa murid di kelas itu , mantuk - mantuk.

''Eh-?'' Nanami kaget.

''Tahu apaan hah?'' Tanya Karma.

''Tentu saja! Kalian akan memulai apa yang disebut .. Pacaran!'' Fuwa melanjutkan dan menunjuk Nanami berserta Karma.

''Bu-bukan itu , kita hanya akan bermain game , iya kan Karma-kun?''

''Tidak peduli apapun itu,kalau cepat-cepat begituan .. nanti bahaya lhoh'' Lanjut Takebayashi

''Hoo..Aku setuju.'' Fuwa lanjut lagi.

''Udah-dah .. Bubar oyy..'' Isogai menunjukkan sifatnya.

''Ahh..Kalau kaichou begitu mau bagaimana lagi?'' Nakamura menuju Karma namun melewati dan berhenti sejenak . ''Karma .. GANBATE!''Teriak bisik oleh Nakamura di dekat Karma.

Nakamura menyeringai saat keluar kelas , mengotak-atik jarinya berencana sesuatu.

''Sudahlah Nanami..Kita pulang.'' Kata Karma pendek sambil menarik Nanami keluar kelas.

''Apakah Karma-kun marah?'' Tarikan oleh Karma berhenti sejenak.

''Hm?''

''Kalau begitu aku minta maaf.''

''Tidak kok .. Nanti kalau aku menang dalam pertandingan gamemu .. Aku dikasih jus stroberi ya?'' Karma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''Ja..Kalau aku menang , aku akan meminta Karma-kun untuk bertanding lagi sampai Karma-kun menang.''

''Hehh..Coba-saja.''

* * *

Sampai di rumah ..tidak ada siapapun ..CIEH.. Karma sudah kalah telak sampai 10x dalam 30 menit bermain di kamar nan sempit itu.

''Aku tidak menyangka .. Kau bisa ..'' Karma sudah pegal dan berbaring di kasur .

Nanami yang duduk di kasur hanya tersenyum

''Tapi Karma-kun hebat .. Pertandingan yang kesepuluh hampir saja aku kalah.''

''Hmm..? Ah-souka .. Nanami .. Ayo kita kerjakan PR?''

''Eh-boleh saja.''

Keduanya turun dari kasur mengambil buku di tas dan menggarapnya di meja bundar lebar.

''MTK?Jarak dan kecpatan?Bukankah ini materi untuk Kelas 5 SD?''

''Hmm..Sepertinya kelas kita ketinggalan jaman.''

''Jangan bilang begitu, Kalau Koro-sensei sampai tahu , Karma-kun sudah tiada.''

''Apa maksudmu?''Bisik Karma dengan menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri dan Nanami

Nanami langsung menulis cara dan jawaban dengan cepat nan kilat.

''Huwa..Nanami wa sugoi ja..Bisa secepat itu..''

''Mengukur jarak , kecepatan , dan waktu adalah kemampuanku , game klasik yang memudahkanku .''

''Heh-memang bisa?''

''Sou .. kana?''

Seiring mereka mengerjakan . Karma menghentikan kerjaan tangannya , tangannya berada di daerah belakang perut karma.

''Nee..Nanami.''

''Ada apa?''

''Jadi kau itu menyenangkan ya?''

''Eh-Kenapa?''

''Soalnya kau itu gadis yang baik,aku melihatmu saat kau ingin memanggil Okuda untuk memberi tahu bahwa penghapusnya jatuh.''

''Hah?Ka-Karma-kun melihatnya?'' Nanami Menunduk

''Tenang saja Nanami .. Aku juga pernah begitu waktu SD.''

''Ah-''

''Kau tahu waktu itu,Yang ada didepanku adalah kakakku sendiri,aku ingin sekali-kali membantunya,namun tak pernah ada kesempatan,dia selalu mengetahuinya terlebih dulu asal kau tahu .. Kakakku menyadarinya ,dan akhirnya aku diberi kesempatan .''

''TA-tapi Okuda-san tidak menyadarinya , bagaimana aku dapat kesempatan?''

''Kau cukup minta bantuanku.''

''Se-selain itu , katanya kau punya kakak? Dimana kakakmu?''

Karma menunduk.

''Gomen..Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.''

''So-souka ! .. Gomen..''

''Tidak apa-apa Nanami , tapi perhatikan kata-kataku yang tadi.''

''Tentu saja.''

Hoyeee .. Maafkan s

* * *

aya jika fanfic ini membuang waktu anda , saya hanya minta saran penggunaan tata bahasa .. tolong melalui review , saya akan meneladaninya segera dalam minggu terakhir ini .. Ba-bantu saya kakak-kakak sekalian! Saya pengen jadi anak pinter-ha :') sholeh-ha sekalian :')

Kata terakhir chap 1 = Terima kasih untuk pertama kalinya.


End file.
